Starclan's Calling
by Willowstar107
Summary: What happens when Starclan calles upoon twelve ordinary humans to save the shores? First fanfic, please R
1. Prologue

***Author's note: I do not own Warriors, but the characters and story is mine. Please ask to copy. This is just the prologue, so the actual chapters will be longer. Thank you!***

The ocean tide swept across the sand, leaving little arches of dark wet sand in its wake. Crystals of liquid sunlight flickered over the water as the sun rose. Seafaring birds laughed their loud, raucous hysterics on the shore, unaware of their status as prey. Taking in a long breath, the ginger creature tasted the air. The waves moved the air from them, and the gulls had not the sense of smell possessed by the cat, but the wind rushing in with the briny taste satisfied the cat. She stepped daintily forward, balancing her weight perfectly on her haunches. Then, just as the gull spread its wings, she Leaped into the cat's trademark pounce and brought down her weight upon it. But the gull was much stronger than she'd expected. It screeched and flapped its wings, shaking the she-cat from its back as she lost her grip. She rolled to the side, disappointed with her prey's escape. Sun stretched long fingers down to her pelt, and the ocean's rising and falling beat into a steady rhythm. The ocean was forming words of its own, speaking like a living being. The she-cat sucked in a breath.

_Take to the sea and you shall find  
The clan you are becomes divine  
Find the others who share the dream  
Or the ocean will end in fire and steam_

Suddenly, the ocean was lapping around her, its chorus of voices escalating as they surrounded her, becoming the blood in her ears, and breath in her lungs. She yowls and thrashed, but the water did not relent. It pulled her, deeper and deeper, and the voices grew louder and louder. Her lungs screamed for air, and her paws ached to feel solid ground. Finally, with a twitch, blackness surrounded her, and the voices ebbed into nothingness.


	2. The Chosen Ones

***Author's Note: This is the list of Starclan's Chosen ones. The alliances of the new clan will come later. Muahahahaha. Isn't the suspense great?***

**The Chosen**

Callie- Red hair and greenish hazel eyes. Pale skin and faint freckles

Michael - Blue-green eyes and black hair. Lightly suntanned but pale skin

Tom- Albino suffering from blindness. White hair and vampire like skin. Reddish eyes.

Kayla- Black hair with golden bronze streaks. Golden brown eyes and dark skin.

Louisa- Dark eyes that seem blue sometimes and brown others. Black hair. Asian.

Jake- Blue eyes and blonde hair. Tan skin.

Ripley- Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. Dark skin.

Rachael- Brown eyes and light brown hair. Hispanic.

Zack- "Black" eyes, dark black/brown hair. Asian.

Diana- Brown eyes and honey blonde hair. Hispanic.

Phil- Brown eyes, black hair. Asian.

Maya- Green eyes and red hair. Pale skin and a ton of freckles.


	3. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: This is short, I know, but the rest will be longer, I'm pretty sure***

Callie leaned over a lump of blankets to slap the alarm. She blinked awake. She could hear the ocean's roar in the distance, but could not see it, for it was still dark, and fog blanketed the coast. Callie breathed in cool summer night air. Her window had been left open all night. The hint of salt reminded her of her dream.

_Her dream!_

Callie sat bolt upright in her bed. She racked her brain for any memory of the vision, but it was fading fast. She remembered the warmth of the sun on her skin… no, not her skin, her _pelt. _She'd been a cat, stalking a gull. That was all she could remember. She glanced at her alarm clock. 5:45 AM. Her neighborhood was the first reached by the bus, and, though she had premium choice of seats, she had to wake up early. But that was over now. Her freshman year was over, and the first Saturday of summer, her alarm had gone off. Callie wished she'd remembered to turn off the alarm.

With a yawn, Callie turned over and laid back down. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to reach out its arms to her. A police car sped down the street not far from hers, its siren wailing like hound dog. Callie opened one eye. By chance, her gaze wandered to her bookshelf. Dominated by Warriors novels, her shelf was a mess. Callie loved reading. But her gaze was centered on a single, old paperback novel: _Into the Wild. _

Heaving the blankets from her body, Callie moved to get the book. She read over the first chapter _over and over._ Then she jumped to _The Darkest Hour._ The dream. The chorus of voices. Was it a message? Was her sleep deprived mind getting the best of her? Probably. She'd sleep on it.

Climbing back into bed, Callie pulled sheets back over her head, and drifted back into sleep.

But Callie's sleep was not easy. She tossed and turned. Dreams weaved in and out of her unconsciousness. She saw the warrior cats, Firestar, Bluestar, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather. Slowly, the words in her dream came back, and she knew she had to obey them. Little flashes of people she knew as well as people she didn't raced through her mind. The others. She had to find them, to talk to them. They were chosen.

She realized this, and sunk into a deep sleep, like the abyss of the oceans dark blue depths.


End file.
